Two Faint Lights in the Darkness
by AnimeFruitcakes
Summary: Two girls come to Hogwarts. Their parents were death eaters and killed befored their very eyes. What will happen to them now?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do not own any of J.K Rowlings characters or settings. We are not getting paid so please do not sue us. thanks in advance.

Chapter One: **Bitter Fate**  
  
She cried, cried so hard that she was starting to choke but she didn't care. Everything was gone from her life, friends and family, gone in one hit, gone with two words. Two ugly, little words and they're dead. **_Dead._** She looked at the place, the place she once loved and now hated, hated for the memories it took, hated for the rooms that are now ashes, and hated for ever being there. **_Hate._** She smiled, such a little word with such a big meaning.  
They came, she just knew they would come for her too, the wizards, the wizards who called themselves good, but how could they call themselves good when they killed her family and all the people with them, except her. **_Except her._** Why, she did not know but now she didn't really care. She was in the backyard when it happened, such an innocent child, playing by herself. **_Herself._** That was how it always been, she was alone, alone she had been for such a long time.  
No one knew. **_No one._** They had all thought as her as a happy child, filled with joy and love but they didn't know. **_They just don't know._**

**Another girl  
**  
They were dead. All of them. Her two loving sisters, her mother, her father, and her little brother. **_Dead._** How can they? How can they just leave me like that, and how can these people, right in front of her, the murderers who called themselves heroes, how can they? She was not killed but why, she doesn't know the answer and will probably never be told why. **_Why._** One question but so many answers. It was ok though; it wasn't like they ever spend time with her or anything. They **NEVER** spend time with her. It was like they had a secret that they didn't want to tell her.  
**_ A secret?_** Ya, right like they haven't brag about everything they ever owned or heard. They could never keep a secret, never.  
  
**Both girls' thought:** This is a fate I must accept, a Bitter Fate.  
  
.


	2. Chapter Two: Schools

  
Chapter Two: Schools  
  
** A couple of years later  
**  
She laughed when she saw the letter, a letter that made total sense but was still not clear. Like she would go after what they had done. **_Never._** No manner what, instead she thinks she will go to another school, a darker school. Two letters she had gotten but she could only make one choice. **_One._** When she told her new stepparents her choice they told her no. They had heard about its dark arts that they teach and had been warn not to let her go there. **_Never let her go._** Instead they would take her to Hogwarts.  
That night she laid in bed, thinking. She thought of Hogwarts and its good people, good professors, and good students. **_Good._** It seem everything in this world was good and everything that was dark was kept hidden. **_Dark._** This lead to other thoughts. To the other school with its dark people, dark professors, and dark students. She smiled, a little dark smile.  
  
**The other girl a few years later**  
  
She smiled, a little smile. She got over what happen to her parents and family, she moved on. She was still in an orphanage but at least she made some friends. **_Some._** Not many, a couple at least. During that day she was called into the office. With a confused look on her face she walked in. When she came out she had a strange smile on her face, a smile of happiness and a smile of sadness. **_Sad.  
_** That night she looked out the window and at the stars. She was going to Hogwarts even if she didn't want to go. They forced her. **_Forced._** She laughed a little, it seem she was always being forced to do something even if it was against her will. She thought about the other school first, with its dark hallways, dark walls, dark secrets. **_Dark._** It seem everything about it was dark, just like her. **_Good._** That one word drifted her thoughts to Hogwarts, with its good hallways, good walls, good secrets. **_Good._** That was not her at all. She was dark inside.  
  
**First girl's thought:** Hogwarts is not meant for me....  
**Second girl's thought:** I will not like the good get to me.  
**Both girls' thoughts:** I will not let them get to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three: Trip to Hogwarts

Chapter Three:** Trip to Hogwarts**  
  
**A few weeks later  
**  
She walked up to the train, not with a grin or a frown just  
with a blank expression on her face. **_Blank._** It seem anyone ever seen of  
her was a blank person, a person with a tragic past and a blank future.  
**_Blank._** That's me, plain old blank. She went into a compartment alone and  
sat there alone. **_Alone._** Always and always will be alone.  
  
** Second girl**  
  
She almost got there late but she still made it. The only  
compartment she could find that wasn't almost filled up was a compartment  
with a lonely girl. **_Lonely._** She smiled as she thought of the word sitting  
down, such a short word with a wide meaning. They caught each other eyes  
and in that same moment, five seconds at the most, something went through  
them both, almost like an understanding. After they looked away, each  
without saying a word and without knowing, they shook hands and in that  
same moment they made a silent agreement, they were friends. **_Friends._** She  
let that stink in for a while until she was comfortable with it and  
smiled at her newest friend.  
  
** Back to the first girl**  
  
As she looked to her newest friend she couldn't help but smile  
back as she thought. **_My first real friend._** They traveled the rest of the  
way in silence.  
  
** Both girls' thought before getting off the train to their new school:** I  
can get through this with my friend.  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four: Sailing to Hogwarts

Chapter Four: **Sailing To The School**  
  
When she got off her new friend and her went to meet up with  
the other first years and found a giant size man waving to all the first  
years and telling them to follow him. **_Follow._** She always was following,  
it seem all her life was following and never taking charge, well this  
time when she enters this school she'll be taking charge. As they  
followed him and enter boats, four to a boat, her and her friend were  
boating with another girl and a boy who seem to be her twin brother. She  
only half listen to what they were saying, seem to be talk about houses  
and it sounded like Slytherin was the house for her. **_For her._** Nothing was  
ever for her but it seemed now there was something.  
She smiled as she thought about it and only notice the school  
when her new friend poked her with her elbow. As she looked at it her  
mouth drop and she knew the others were doing the same.  
  
** Other girl  
**  
When they got off she lead her friend towards the giant man that was  
waving to all the other first years. They followed him to some boats that  
would cross the lake to Hogwarts. **_Hogwarts._** She didn't want to go but now  
she couldn't go back so she enters the boat with her friend. A girl and  
her twin brother followed them and she was stuck listening to their  
conversation about the four houses. It seem there was a Ravenclaw,  
Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin house. As the conversation grew she  
knew that Slytherin was the only house for her. **_Slytherin._** It was dark  
like her, it seem to be the only dark thing at Hogwarts.  
She smiled but her smile turned to disbelief when she saw the  
castle, she notice her friend wasn't paying attention so she elbow her.  
As her friend looked up she saw her mouth drop open and everyone else's  
on the boat so she decided to drop hers too.  
  
**Thoughts when they saw the castle:** No way! How cool!! I can't wait to be  
sorted into Slytherin! I must remember not to let them get to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Five: Sorting

Chapter Five: **Sorting**  
  
She walked, staying close to her friend and looking  
around. When they got to some stairs there was an old looking witch with  
her hair in a bun. She led them to some giant doors and talked to them  
about something, she doesn't know what because she wasn't listening. The  
witch open the door and lead them to where, she was guessing, the  
professors' table. She just looked around then suddenly a hat that was  
sitting on a stool in front of them starting to sing. **_Sing._** She smiled,  
what else would a good hat do but sing? This was priceless. She didn't  
listen to the song but she did pay attention to the banners, an eagle  
that says Ravenclaw in front of it, a badger that says Hufflepuff in  
front of it, a lion that says Gryffindor on top of it, and a snake that  
says Slytherin under it. **_Slytherin._** She smiled at the banner and didn't  
even hear the old witch start calling names, only when her name was  
called; Bellmore, Amber, last name before first then did she realize it  
was over. She walked quickly to the stool and waited, the hat was put on  
her head and it started whispering things like, _**Good mind...very  
ambitious...I think I better put you in....**_SLYTHERIN!! She got off and handed  
the hat to the witch, she sat down at the table that was beckoning to her  
and saved a seat for her friend.  
  
**Other girl  
**  
She felt her friend staying close by her and didn't care. They were  
stopped by an old, stern-looking witch who led them up some stairs to  
some doors. She started talking and she only half listened, something  
about Hogwarts and houses. She then opens the doors after she was done  
talking and led them to a stool with a hat on it. A hat on a stool, how  
boring. She was shocked when it started singing and listens carefully to  
its words.  
  
**_You may not believe I can talk,  
But don't judge on what you see.  
Things in here are never what they're suppose to be,  
Just look at me.  
Now I am going to tell you,  
Which house you do belong in.  
The Ravencalws, all brains and books,  
The smartest of the four.  
The Hufflepuffs, all loyal and true,  
The nicest of the four.  
The Gryffindors, brave and bold,  
The bravest in the land.  
The Slytherins, those cunning folk,  
Give it all to be the best.  
Now put me on, don't be shy,  
Give me a try.  
_**  
The room stared clapping and only stopped when the  
witch started calling out names one at a time to try on the hat. When it  
was her friends turn she notice she hadn't been listening but looking at  
the banners. She was glad her friend gotten in Slytherin and she knew she  
was saving a seat for her. She smiled, her first true friend. She walked  
up when her name was called, Sue Chloe, she sat down and the hat was put  
on her head. It started talking....**_Cunning, ambitious, sneaky, fun...only one  
house I can put you in....._**SLYTHERIN!!!!!  
She got off and handed the hat back to the witch and walked to  
the Slytherin table. She sat down next to Amber and when it was over they  
had a nice feast and a nice chat.  
  
**Amber's thoughts:** I knew she would be in Slytherin, I had a feeling.  
**Chloe's thoughts:** I'm glad we're both in Slytherin, but I had a feeling  
we would have been anyway.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six: Odd Friendship

Chapter Six: **Odd Friendship**  
  
It was strange that morning. I woke up with Chloe staring down at me  
and telling me to get dress. I did what I was told and we walked out of  
the common room together, a girl outside was waiting for us. She had a  
Ravenclaw badge on her school robes and Chloe introduce us to one  
another. Her name was Sandy Parker and Chloe knew her from the orphanage.  
It was cool having a new friend but I just knew the Slytherins and  
Ravenclaws wouldn't agree to our friendship but it seem like Sandy and  
Chloe didn't care.  
  
When we enter the great hall to eat, now four of us since we met a  
Gryffindor boy in the library, everyone stopped talking and/or eating and  
stared at us like we were from another planet. None of us cared though; I  
got used to the idea of our unlikely friendship and now thought of it as  
a common one. Too bad the other students didn't think that. We went to  
each of our own house tables and sat quietly away from the others, Chloe  
and I knew we were going to get a talking to when we went back to the  
Slytherin common room.  
  
**Chloe  
**  
I knew Sandy was waiting for us, we talked about this last night  
when Amber was too busy looking for a map to tell us how to find our way  
to the common room because we got lost from the others. Luckily a prefect  
found us and led us all back to our common rooms. When she was up I was  
ready to tell her to get dress right away. She did what I told her to do  
and when we got outside I introduce them to one another. It was nice now  
having two friends who knew one another even though I had my doubts about  
two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw being friends but now I didn't care, we  
were friends and that's all that matters, right?  
  
We went to the library and met a Gryffindor boy; he was nice to us and  
became our newest friend. When it was time to eat we all went out  
together and walked down together, it was fun but when we went into the  
Great Hall I knew everyone would stop and stare but I just played it  
cool. We all said see ya and went to our house tables, Amber and I both  
knew we would get a talking to when we went back to the Slytherin common  
room.  
  
**Amber's thoughts:** When we get back to the common I know my dark side is  
going to show, I just hope they're ready for it.  
  
** Chloe's thoughts:** I hope they're all ready for my dark side,  
let's just hope they're not too afraid.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven: Dark Slytherins

Chapter Seven: **Dark Slytherins**  
  
As we enter the common room with some of the other Slytherins,  
we looked one last time at each other and turned around to face them. Two  
Slytherins were blocking the way out and the rest of the Slytherins were  
walking slowly towards us. She smiled and instead of taking out their  
wands they put all their angrier and past into their kicks and punches.  
The rest of the Slytherins got away before they could get hurt.  
  
She looked at her friend and smiled, who said Slytherins can't be too  
dark? She guessed both of them would be known as....  
  
** Chloe**  
  
We entered the common room together, I looked at Amber one last time  
and we turned together facing anything that came our way. Two Slytherin  
third years were blocking the way out but that didn't manner we give the  
rest of them everything we got without ever touching our wands. Sure we  
had to watch out for a few hexes and curses but once we put all our  
feelings into the fight, they didn't stand a chance. The rest of them who  
didn't get hurt yet ran away before they could, good decision on their  
part.  
  
She didn't look at her friend but she felt her friend looking at her, she  
smiled looking at the Slytherins on the floor hurt. She now guessed they  
would both have the nickname....  
  
**Both girls' thoughts:** Dark Slytherins  
  
(A/N: yes, we know corny chapter...) 


	8. Chapter Eight: Trap in the Minds of the ...

Chapter Eight: **Trap in the Minds of the Dark  
**  
They both got detention when the professors found out what  
happen. It was soon Christmas and all the students got into the mood  
except two students. Sandy and the Gryffindor boy name Matt. They tried to  
find out what was wrong with their two friends. They never knew what  
adventure they were going to get themselves into. That night they all met  
at the 7th floor corridor, their plan was to get into both of their  
friends thoughts, they both read ways of doing it and they told their  
friends they were going to do something cool to them. Sandy took Chloe  
and Matt took Amber. They made them lay down and soon the spell took  
hold, the only problem was they didn't know they needed two other people  
to do the charm that would be able to get them out of their memories....  
  
** Sandy (inside Chloe's memories)  
  
** She was at a home that was burned to the ground. Five bodies were  
on the ground on top of the burnt ashes, a girl was crying and her  
thoughts were coming at me on all sides. _This was Chloe memory_; she  
looked at the girl and knew she had to be Chloe. She looked up to find  
wizards and witches clapping and slapping high fives to one another._ So  
this is what happen, her parents were death eaters._ She looked again at  
the girl and that's when she was sent to another memory.  
  
**Matt (inside Amber's memories)**  
  
He was standing at a place that now looked like it was burned. He  
say a girl crying so hard it looked like she was choking and he saw the  
wizards. It looked like they killed some death eaters but what about the  
girl. He knew she had to be Amber and he heard all she was thinking at  
the moment. _Wow, I never knew, her family were death eaters._ Before he  
could do anything else he was falling, falling into another memory.  
  



	9. Chapter Nine: Night Turns Into Day

Chapter Nine: **Night Turns Into Day**  
  
**Sandy (inside Chloe's memories)**  
She falls hard on the ground. When she gets up she starts to cough.   
She hears a cry. She turns towards the cry and  
screams. Luckily no one can see or hear her. _What are they doing to  
Chloe? It's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and he's placing the dark mark on  
her arm. What? Why haven't I seen it before if Chloe has the mark?_ Sandy  
hears them mutter another spell. _Oh! They must of hide it until the time  
was right for Chloe._ Just as they were about to do something else Sandy  
felt herself being lifted. _What's going on?_ Soon Sandy blinked and saw  
bright lights.  
  
** Matt (inside Amber's memories)  
  
** He lands on his feet and looks around. He gasps when he sees  
what's going on. Amber is sitting on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's lap. When  
he looks around again he sees death eaters who were destroyed. _Must be a  
meeting. _He looks at Amber again and sees this time she is admiring a  
mark on her arm. When he leans closer to Amber he sees the dark mark is  
on her arm. _What? How? When? _He looks towards He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name and  
sees he is smiling down at Amber. _Why I ought a-_ before he could think  
anything more he feels himself being lifted. _What's going on?_ Without  
opening his eyes he feel light on him. "What the-" He then opens his  
eyes. "Oh no!"  
  
**Professors  
** "Got that right Mr. Greenwood." "But-" "No buts," said Dumbledore  
just walking into the room. Sandy soon is standing next to Matt and he  
then sees Chloe and Amber are standing there too. "Seems like you four  
had had a busy night especially you two, Mr. Greenwood and Miss. Parker,"  
said Professor Snape. By the looks of it you could tell Snape was the one  
who found them. "Luckily Flitwick and I found you two or you would have  
been stuck in their memories forever," when he said this he pointed to  
Chloe and Amber.  
  
**Chloe's thoughts:** I would have to have a little talk with these two. No  
one gets into my memories and gets away with it.  
**Amber's thoughts:** How could they? I should run away and find Voldemort  
myself!!


	10. Chapter Ten: Escape From the Light

Chapter Ten: **Escape From the Light  
** **Amber  
**  
That night Amber told Chloe her plan. Luckily Chloe agreed or else Amber  
would have had to go off on the search alone. As they were getting ready  
Amber had no doubts that they would not turn and come back. After what  
happen last night why would they come back? Funny how life is, she  
finally felt she belong somewhere and now she doesn't know where she  
should go. All she knows now is that she has to see Voldemort. She just  
has too.  
  
**Chloe**  
  
She agrees with Amber that they have to escape but she doesn't know why  
Amber wants to see Voldemort so badly. Maybe when she was little  
Voldemort was always at her house. Chloe at least knows that she would  
never enter Amber's memories to find out. That's just plain rude. Well  
now they're off. Out of Hogwarts and into the forest. She doesn't know  
why Amber is going this way but I guess she knows what she's doing. I  
mean Amber did say she had a plan, I only hope it is a good one.  
  
**Amber  
**  
She looks around hoping to spot him. She knew he said to go to the  
forest and meet him. He would never lie to her; she was his favorite  
goddaughter. At least she hoped she was. _Anyway...Wait! What was that?  
_ She turned around to a nearby bush and smiled. He was there just like he  
said he would be. She walked towards him and gave him a hug. "Hello Tom."  
  
** Chloe**  
  
_Whoa._ She watches as Amber and Voldemort have a small conversation.  
_No one is allowed to call him Tom not even Lucious or Draco Malfoy are  
allowed to call him by his name. What's going on here?_ As she saw Amber  
motion her to come join them she took a deep breath and join them.  
  
**Amber's thoughts:** Well here we are. I wonder what will happen now.  
**Chloe's thoughts:** Wow. I hope Amber knows what she's doing.  
  



	11. Chapter Eleven: Enter the Darkness

Chapter Eleven: **Enter the Darkness**  
** Chloe  
**  
As she walked around Voldemort's house what he done to the place amazed  
her. It was beautiful but the outside was bad. The whole point of this is  
to keep him hidden so you can't yell at him for keeping the outside of  
the house all old and dirty. As she looked out the window she gasped.  
Tons of wizards and witches were marching towards it. They have found  
Voldemort. Chloe raced down the stairs.  
  
**Amber  
**  
She was talking to Voldemort, catching up on the news when Chloe and  
Peter came rushing in. "Master! The wizards and witches. They're coming  
for you!"  
  
She gasped at this and Chloe nodded. "It's true. I saw them!" Amber  
helped Voldemort get up and escape when there was a loud bang at the  
door. The house was starting to go up in flames! "Tom!" Amber yelled.  
Voldemort turned around. "Be careful! And..." At this she pulled up her  
sleeves and showed the dark mark on her arm, "may the death eaters live  
on forever!!" Voldemort nodded and flew off.  
  
**Chloe  
**  
She ran next to Amber after Voldemort left and said, "Let's give them a  
fight they'll never forget!" Amber nodded. Together they kicked some  
wizard butt but soon they were out number. For the last time they looked  
at each other and they each felt something hit them on the head and soon  
they were both knocked out.  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve: Two Faint Lights in the ...

(A/N: This is the last chapter and it's really short. It's about what they saw when they were knocked out. Hope you liked the story.)  
  
Chapter Twelve: **Two Faint Lights in the Darkness**  
  
**Together  
** They both saw two lights, just two. Two little faint lights. Together they tried to grasp what just happen. They were alone again.**_ Alone_**. They tried to reach the lights but couldn't. The two lights were the last things they saw. **_Just Two Faint Lights in the_** **_Darkness._**


End file.
